The Ghost Girl & The Bird Boy
by WolfEffect
Summary: Our little Robin discovers a ghost girl and they become friends, follow them as they go though school, the team, and the missions and build their relationship. A series of one-shots, I know im not the best writer and my writing skills are awful but i already have ideas for further chapters. Hope you'll enjoy the story! :D


**Hi everyone! thank you for coming to read my new story! I hope you'll all like it!**

**Sorry if there are any grammer or spelling errors!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**9 PM**

Alfred went to a vacation and Bruce went on patrol. He told Dick that he is not allowed to come with him because he didn't finish his homework. Now Dick was sitting in his room, doing his homework, and there's a storm outside, and he's home alone.

Suddenly the electricity went off.

"Damn it!" Dick said as he got up from his seat and went to the door and opened it. He took his phone and opened the flashlight app.

He went down stairs when suddenly all the pictures started moving left and right, his door opened and closed all by itself and he started to panic. He heard a chucle from behind him and looked behind. His eyes widen when he saw a girl around the age of 15, she had long caramel-brown hair and blue eyes. She had pale skin and was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Oh, and she was a FREAKING GHOST!.

Dick took a bird-a-rang out of his back pocket and threw it at her and it just went through her like nothing.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" he said.

"Y-You can see me?" she said and started forward in his direction. "Don't come closer!" he said and backed off. The door and the pictures stoped moving and the electricity came back.

"How?" she said coming closer "How can you see me?".

"I don't know... just... tell me who you are and what do you want?!" until now she was already upstairs in front of him.

"My name is Alice, yestarday was my 515th birthday".

"Happy birthday... but that didn't answer my second question".

"I go from house to house and scare people just for fun, but no one could see me... now it's your turn, how can you _see_ me?"

"I need to finish my homework..." going to his room.

"Wait!" she said and put her hand on his shoulder.

Her eyes widen "I can _touch _you too!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hooray!" he said with a sarcastic tone and got in his room.

When he set down on his seat again he saw she got in through the door and still with a big smile on her face.

"That's so cool! finally someone can see me, you know, I dont have any friends because no one could see me, hear me or touch me, Hey! can we be friends?" she said happily.

"OK but please be quite! I'm trying to finish my homework!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she shouted and got shushed by Dick.

"Oh oops! sorry!" she apologised. "So if we're friends now, and you know who I am, I should know who you are too, don't you think so?" she said sitting on the table he was working on.

"Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick, 15 and a half years old".

"Pff... your name is Dick?" she said smirking.

"SHUT UP!" he said and punched her in the are, she fell from the table and started floating in the air.

"Ow!" she said and put her other hand on the place he punched.

"hey, if your'e 515 why do you look 15?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't really know... I died when I was 15 and since then I'm stuck like this, but I heard once from an expert telling someone that if a ghost finds its

true love it can age, sounds so disney-themed" she said to answer his question.

"Well... good luck with that" he said cracking a half-smile.

"Guess I'll be stuck like this forever..." she said sadly.

Suddenly an idea popped in her mind "Or else..."

"Dick? Is everything fine?" Bruce's voice interapted their convirsation.

Dick's eyes widen and he answered "Yeah! why are you asking?"

"There's a bird-a-rang here..." Bruce replyed.

And it was that moment that Dick realized, he was screwed.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Feel free to leave reviews and fav/follow the story!**

**if you have questions or ideas, write them down in the reviews!**

**Thank you, and I'll see all you guys in the next chapter!**

**~WolfEffect, out~ :D**


End file.
